


巴别塔

by makki_makki



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makki_makki/pseuds/makki_makki
Summary: “来猜拳吧。”*题目注释：巴别，词源为babel，意为混乱。巴别塔，出自《圣经·旧约》。人类兴建通往天堂的高塔，为了阻止人类的计划，上帝让人类说不同的语言，使人类相互之间无法沟通。
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Inoo Kei, Inoo Kei/Nakajima Yuto, Inoo Kei/Takaki Yuya
Kudos: 4





	巴别塔

**Author's Note:**

> all尾的场合  
> cp有arin、tkin、ytin  
> 毫无底线的门把4p车，涉及淫纹梗和男性怀孕妄想，注意避雷！

“来猜拳吧。”

他握起拳头举在耳边，伊野尾慧用一种恍惚的神情说道：“输了的人就答应赢了的人一个愿望。”

于是他听到了他人对自己的指责：“这不是做这种事的时候吧。”

“那什么时候能猜拳呢？”

“什么时候都行，只要不是现在。”

如果要在各色的灯光之中做一个选择的话，伊野尾很大概率会选择关灯。切断电源，让一切都沉浸在黑暗当中，这样污秽的东西也能变成闪亮纯净的美梦。他愿在梦中长睡不醒。

有人伸手抚摸他柔软的唇瓣，好像低声说了句什么，伊野尾听不到。耳边轰鸣着煮开的沸水一样的声音，他用尽全力把它们都堵在喉咙口，于是内脏就不安分地咕噜咕噜作响，他知道，那声音是血液在体内奔走。

摸过自己嘴唇的手又抚上他的脸颊，动作相当温柔，伊野尾哂笑一声，那温柔的掌心无非是捕虫网，他则是被牢牢捉住的毛虫。

“像小学生一样呢。”他含糊不清地这么说了一句。

“什么？”

“你小时候没捉过独角仙吗——嗯……”下身充分润滑过的穴口突然被异物侵入，伊野尾难耐地睁开一直紧闭的双眼，有冈大贵背光却亮得出奇的双眼和他不讲道理的下身一样，蛮横地闯入视线，于是他又赶忙阖上眼帘。

被进入之前他已经被玩得射了一次，浑身软绵绵地使不上劲儿，加之前戏过程中浪费在他身上的大量润滑液，有冈进入的过程畅通无阻。他把自己深埋在伊野尾体内，叹慰般出了一口气，“什么小学生？”

“小学生，不就总是这样吗……”伊野尾声音颤抖，内脏被煮开的感觉愈发明显了。“捉，呃，嗯……捉虫子。”

话音刚落他便被人扯着头发强迫抬起头来，一丝昏黄的灯光漏进他眼缝里，伊野尾将双眼锁得更紧。别去看。他对自己说，因为你已经把电源切断了，你已经——已经睡着了。

“说什么胡话。”一个更低沉的声音从头顶上方传来，那声音带着暧昧不清的笑意，他感到有什么湿软温热的东西划过耳尖。

“嗑了那么多，脑子还受得住吗？”高木吮吻着他的耳廓，时而毫不客气地咬上那片薄得要命的皮肤。伊野尾耳朵红得要滴血，或者说那血丝已经滴落下来了，可是没有人看见。他觉得整个大脑都像是在被人含在口中，闷闷的，热热的，全部神经都发出尖细的呻吟。

没有人看见，但我看见了。伊野尾把思绪从另一边没被啃噬的耳朵里抽出来，他自满起来：血已经流得满地都是了，这群家伙怎么还看不见呢。

高木见他不说话，掰过他的脸颊像是要观察伊野尾的神情。令他失望的是，伊野尾闭着眼睛，面上除了情欲的潮红外再没有别的情绪。

身下有冈不紧不慢地进出着，他没刻意顶撞伊野尾的敏感点，但已经被彻底开发的身体显然承受不住任何细微的触碰。伊野尾只觉得下身像是被揉化开来，细密的快感被放入搅拌机中打得粉碎，再悉数灌进他的肚子里。

我能得到一个棉花糖。他想。或者说我就是块棉花糖。

他忍不住伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇，于是同样甜腻的声音便不受控制地从喉咙里溜出来，他感到有冈抽动的速度变快了。

“……这很奇怪……唔……”喃喃自语刚道出口就被高木全都堵住，对方的舌头在口腔里气势汹汹地舔吻着，他产生一种被吸食的错觉。此刻，自己又变得像是糖浆了。

“你还没有说完。”有冈把他不住发抖的大腿掰得更开，伊野尾涨得通红的欲望有点好笑地硬着，他无不体贴地伸手摸了一把，身下被堵住嘴的人便可怜兮兮地小声呜咽起来。

他在伊野尾汗湿的肌肤上抚摸着，像画家展开一张亚麻涤纶的画布。“捉虫子是什么意思？”

闻言高木和伊野尾拉开一点距离，贴着他的嘴唇小声道：“能有什么意思。”他意有所指，像是暗示又好似在埋怨有冈打断这个吻。伊野尾一只胳膊攀着他的背，另一只手扭曲地拽着身下的床单，他不受控制地喘息着，享受来之不易的氧气，双眼始终紧闭着。

当然不是毫无意义！伊野尾想大声反驳，可舌头却不肯乖乖听话，所以他只好在脑子里自说自话起来。

虽然我和独角仙一样，但我不会变成蝴蝶。

独角仙也不会变啊。臆想之海的浪潮提出异议，伊野尾不予理会，他环抱着胳膊点点头，冲海岸线微笑起来：我永远都是毛虫。

一个浪头冲他打过来，毛虫蝴蝶独角仙，连同酷暑里放假的小学生的网兜一起卷向欲望的海底。他想，自己要被淹死了。

有冈射出来的时候他发出一声类似于溺毙前的惊呼，有好心人很快把他救上岸来。一双又一双的手托着他的身体，那些手掌都有熟悉的纹路，带着令人安心的温度；手擦拭他身上沥干盐分的海水，从脖颈到之间，从腰腹到腿根，手又把他送往云朵之上。

“呜……要……”伊野尾没意识到自己伴随着有冈一起达到高潮，他无助地环抱着身前的人一喘一喘地抽噎着。高木摸了摸伊野尾汗湿的前发，向有冈抱怨，“不是说好了不要射在里面吗？”

“你自己忍得住再来数落我。”

“还能分辨出我是谁吗？”他没理会有冈的不满，捞起伊野尾瘫软的腰，手按在他小腹上不轻不重地摩擦着。

“他当然可以。”上方又传出了第三个人的声音，“ino酱意外地意志坚定。”

那声音的主人将手指按压在伊野尾的眼睑上，伊野尾感到他的指尖冰冷，指腹却滚烫。他忍不住颤抖地眨起眼睛，眼球在皮肤之下不安地滚动着。那手指宛若要抠进眼眶一样在他眉骨下方移动着。

中岛顺着伊野尾的眉眼一直划到嘴角，他完全没有控制指尖的力道，甚至可以说是带着一种奇妙的恶意，在伊野尾鼻翼下方留下深深的指痕。“其实是完全清醒着的吧？”他伏在他耳边，小声诱惑着：“意识清醒的话，就睁开眼睛。”

这句话的后半句被裹藏在糖衣之下。伊野尾知道，睁开眼睛的话，就能得到更多甜美的奖赏。

但是那可不行，因为他已经切断了电源。

下身陡然被快感吞噬，高木不等中岛在窃窃私语些什么，直接挺进濡湿的内里。伊野尾的深处还残存着有冈射进去的东西，进出的东西毫无困难，他刚结束高潮尚处在不应期，被粗暴地进入时，整个人似乎是被棍子支了起来，虚软身体像是遭受了电击一样弹跳起来。

“……不，呃，里面——”伊野尾险些要睁开眼睛，但幸好，脑髓深处的线紧紧锢住眼球，让它们老老实实地呆在眼皮下面。自己已经睡着了，所以不能睁眼。

高木一面抽动着一面用力按揉他的小腹。伊野尾没什么肌肉，身上的肉软软的，像是骨与水之外只包了一层人皮。他半硬的性器翘在凹陷的小腹前，遮挡住某个图腾般的纹样。

肚脐下方的山羊头。

内脏早就煮烂了，全都黏黏糊糊搅拌在一起，乱七八糟地装在自己这幅躯壳内，高木在体内不断进出的东西硬得几乎要把他的肚皮捅破。他在摸什么呢？伊野尾迷迷糊糊地想，是为了避免肠子流出来吗？

“这样下去会怀孕的吧。”耳畔有谁这样随口说道，中岛还是有冈呢，那不重要，他还没来得及做出多余的反应，两腮就被强硬地捏开，嘴里塞入了什么粗长的东西。

怀孕，用不存在的什么器官诞下一堆肉，它出生后会长成什么样子呢。伊野尾乖顺地听着耳边的嗡嗡声——嗡嗡声？还是交谈？难道说同毛虫交媾的人们都变成了苍蝇？

口腔里谁的阴茎抵在他喉咙口。伊野尾蓦地想起小时候感冒嗓子发炎，妈妈带着自己去看医生，医生用长长的棉签压住舌头，探照灯顺着喉管一直照进去。他那时忍住了呕意，现在依然能忍住。

医生的探照灯到底在那深处发现了什么病症呢？他是否有发现，那埋藏在自己体内的尚未成长的堕落的肉芽呢？

高木的手掌仍旧固执地贴在小腹那处，仿佛伊野尾真的怀孕了一样。新纹的纹身还没有完全恢复，肌肤上凸起的红肿痕迹鲜明到即使闭眼也能摸出是什么纹样。山羊的喉管不得感冒，那是个贪婪的无底洞，当它被填满时，就有蝴蝶钻出肚脐飞舞起来。

高木最终抽出来射在他小腹上，而中岛则射在他嘴里。吞咽时伊野尾好像听见蛋壳破碎的声音，他今夜头一次显现出痛苦地皱起眉，双眼仍旧紧锁，艰难地挪动两根手指，堵在布满精液的肚脐上。

啊。

“……剪刀。”

他用泛着水色的嗓音突然冒出来这么一个词：剪刀。像是斩断了混沌的情欲——剪刀——沾着血的天使之剑——剪刀，伊野尾的话语清晰又坚定。

他身旁的人们则疑惑不解，完全不明白他被苯丙胺包裹的大脑中枢到底在传递什么信息。伊野尾想，这场猜拳的输赢或许早就注定了。

End.


End file.
